


The Wiles of a Lonely Boyfriend

by purplelion



Series: Klance Smut Oneshots [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Big Cocks, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felching, Feminization, Fluff, Hung!Lance, Keith in stockings, Light Spanking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexting, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelion/pseuds/purplelion
Summary: "I bet Keith wasn't too happy.""Yeah..." Lance bit his lip, "Between my work here and all his classes, we haven't had a real night together in weeks. He was really looking forward to tonight..." He sighed.Lance and Keith have been so busy lately they haven’t had any time to spend with each other. And Keith is getting impatient.





	The Wiles of a Lonely Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: _’So how about a fic with a bossy and feminine Keith in lingerie? I loved your last lingerie fic.’_
> 
> Honestly ik s6 has killed half the Klance shipper population and basically all the bottom Keith stans but I'm still here going strong ya'll. Enjoy the bottom Keith filth.  
>  \- A x
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Remember to leave any prompts you want me to write in the comments below :) Don’t be shy, I’m up for writing almost anything. I post updates of where I am on my fics on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/purplelion46/?hl=en) and [Tumblr](https://purplelion46.tumblr.com/) so check them out!

A fond smile braced Lance's lips as his hand glided through the silky water, more blue than any ocean. A petite baby leopard shark swam up to meet his fingers, it's leathery skin allowing his hand to easily soar over it's back.

"Hey, Maurice. You feeling better, buddy?" He said softly as the shark's face popped out a little over the surface, brushing his fingers over the top of it's back near it's neck. He smiled as it pressed into his hand, before flipping it's fin and gliding down towards the bottom of the tank to sleep.

He'd been called in hours earlier by Hunk, the employed veterinarian at the aquarium he worked at, that one of his favorite sharks had nicked itself on a tank rock. He'd rushed over straight away, leaving behind an albeit disdainful Keith in their bed. He felt insanely guilty, even after the relief of knowing Maurice was okay.

He sighed, withdrawing his hand from the tank and shaking the clear droplets from it, wiping the remains off with a towel. He glanced around, observing the dim blue lights and glowing tank as he toed on his shoes and pulled his jacket from it's designated hook. He called goodnight to the sharks as he left, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

He whistled as he headed towards the exit, spinning the keys to the shark tank around his pointer finger. He could hear Hunk in reception humming away and kicked the door open, grabbing the attention of his colleague. His bulky friend blinked up at him with a smile.

"Is Maurice okay?" He asked, "Still not letting you name the animals anymore, by the way."

"His name is excellent, excuse you- and he seems fine. If you could check on him tomorrow morning that'd be great." Lance answered to Hunk, who was scribbling away at some paperwork.

"No problem- thanks for coming in so late." Hunk chuckled sheepishly, "I bet Keith wasn't too happy."

"Yeah..." Lance bit his lip, "Between my work here and all his classes, we haven't had a real night together in weeks. He was really looking forward to tonight..." He sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to him. Besides, winter break is coming up, right? The aquarium will be closed and Keith won't have any classes, so you guys will have nearly three weeks alone together." Hunk reasoned, bringing a smile to Lance's lips. Three weeks with Keith sounded like absolute bliss.

"Yeah, I guess. And I _definitely_ know how I'm going to make it up to him." Lance winked, shrugging on his jacket.

"TMI, Lance. TMI.” Hunk deadpanned, “But good luck anyway." He waved dryly as Lance shouldered the door open, hands stuffed in his pockets, which he raised to give Hunk a little wave goodbye. Hunk lifted his own large hand in return, before Lance turned towards the road. There was a bus stop right outside of the aquarium, which was lucky since his car had broken down weeks ago and he still hadn't gotten around to getting it to the shop.

He exhaled, frosting the air ahead of him as he idly waited for the large bus headlights to illuminate the road, dusted with a fine layer of snow and sludge. The most recent December blizzard had ended, thankfully, but ice still laced the pavements, creating a lethal slip and slide for any unfortunate pedestrians.

Luckily it was only a few minutes before the rumble of the bus engine reached his ears, just as his toes were beginning to turn blue and his nose and ears were stained red. He jutted his thumb out to signal it to a stop, passing over the fare with shivering hands before taking a seat towards the very back of the bus. It was nearing midnight, leaving the bus barren of anyone but him and the driver. It was extremely unsettling, even as the bus started again and filled the eerie silence with the sound of rattling windows and rumbling wheels.

Pulling out his phone he plugged his headphones in, foot tapping to his music as he scrolled through Instagram, lazily liking and commenting to pass the time as the bus ambled on down the road. Thankfully since he was the only passenger the lack of stops would make the journey quicker, but he could still feel his skin crawling with the anticipation of returning to his warm, soft bed and even warmer and softer boyfriend.

Just as the flitting image of Keith crossed his mind, his phone buzzed with a message from none other than his boyfriend. Lance opened it, wearing the same smile he always did when he got a text from Keith.

_'Is he okay?'_

Lips tilted, Lance drafted a short, sweet reply.

_'Yeah, just a scratch, nothing serious. Be home soon x’_

Phone still in hand, Lance let his arm fall into his lap. He tapped his fingernail against the screen as he awaited Keith's response, hissing when a sudden jolt of the bus made his forehead come into brief contact with the frosty window. Rubbing his head, his eyes snapped to his phone as it buzzed once again.

There was a photo attached, this time. He opened the image, expecting a cute selfie of Keith in bed, hugging a pillow in place of Lance, or maybe a photo of their cat, Cordelia (also named by Lance), curled up on his stomach. But what he got instead was an entirely different concept.

He sucked in a breath as the picture loaded, in vivid HD, leaving nothing to the imagination. He consciously glanced around the deserted bus, as if someone would magically appear over his shoulder, mouth agape at what he held in his hand. He spent well over a minute just looking, rubbing his hand over his mouth as a sneaking grin overcame him.

Keith was stood in front of the mirror, hair pulled up into a ponytail he _knew_ Lance was weak for. His face was obscured by the flash, but Lance could see the sharp shadow of his jaw, as well as a teasing glimpse of his lips. But what he was _really_ focused on was the sheer white stockings stretching up his legs, disappearing under a long red sweater Lance had seen him in only a few times, and those few times had nearly always ended with Keith bent over a surface of their apartment.

Beneath was the caption, 'Hurry.' Lance could almost hear Keith's teasing, lilting voice purring it into his ear.

 _'Ho lyfuck.'_  
_'Where did u get those?'_

Keith's reply came almost instantaneously, with another photo attached. Lance opened his messages with a trembling finger.

_'Stole them from Allura. Do you like them?'_

The photo underneath was of Keith spread lewdly over the bed, sweater pulled up to his armpits so his nipples were exposed. His thumb was brushing over one of the hard nubs, and in the corner Lance glimpsed a sliver of his face, where his plump bottom lip was caught between his teeth.

_'Yes I like them holy shit. You look so good, baby boy.'_

He could barely maintain his spelling he was shaking so hard. As he typed, he envisioned the low whine leaving Keith's lips as he read the message, his cock twitching from the praise. Lance had noticed a while ago, the way Keith's eyes squeezed shut or his lip became mottled with teeth imprints every time Lance called him his 'baby', or fawned over the gorgeous canvas of his body. And he truly was gorgeous. Lance often wondered how he'd managed to land himself a guy like Keith.

Only moments into his reverie, another message pinged through. There was no caption this time, only a video. Lance swallowed thickly, thanking his past self for remembering to pocket some headphones this morning, before opening the video.

Keith was in front of the mirror, again. Only this time it was placed in front of the bed, and Keith was lying on his back. His legs were spread so far apart Lance was sure he must have broken his hip by now- but he was far more focused on the view in between. Keith toyed with his entrance using a slicked up middle finger, pressing down every few seconds with the promise of slipping inside, making Lance's breath hitch, before pulling away again.

Lance sunk lower and lower into his seat as the video continued. The only audio was of Keith softly whispering his name, the image trailing lower and lower until he was face to face with Keith's asshole, pink and wet from lube as his finger trailed over his perineum, down to the quivering entrance. Lance growled lowly in his throat. He didn't want it to end.

When it inevitably did, leaving him with the frozen image of Keith halfway to fingering himself, he couldn't resist pressing call in the corner of the screen. His knee bounced impatiently and his thumb ached from being bitten so fiercely as he waited from Keith to answer. The call connected with a beep, and Lance's breath caught in his throat. Keith was panting through the transmitter, voice high pitched and desperate.

_"Lance."_

Lance's eyes squeezed shut, before honing in on the driver. This was a bad idea- a really fucking terrible idea and he didn't even regret it. He kept his voice low as he replied.

"Naughty." He growled, hearing Keith whine at the tone of his voice, "You know you aren't supposed to play without me."

A defiant groan pitched through, sending blood rushing to Lance's crotch.

"But you're taking so _long,_ daddy."

Lance could practically hear Keith's smirk. So he wanted to play _that_ game tonight.

"Where are your fingers right now?" Lance whispered, beginning to palm at the front of his jeans.

There was a tell-tale hitch of breath, the familiar sound Keith made whenever he was breached.

"Keith..." Lance said deeply, "Baby did you put your fingers inside?"

Keith whined, panting as he breathed, "Y-Yes, two."

"How far in are you?" Lance asked curiously leaning forwards, fingers dipping below his waistband.

"O-Only halfway. It's so tight, daddy, they won't fit."

Lance groaned. One thing Lance loved most about Keith is that he never sugar coated his words. He didn't use a childish, high pitched voice to get to him. It was still just as low and hoarse and spine-tingling as usual, and Lance adored it way more than some crappy porn voice.

"If your little fingers won't fit how are you going to take my cock, hm? Don't you want daddy's cock?"

 _"Yes."_ Keith swallowed impatiently, "I want it. Hurry up and come home."

"I'll be there in five minutes. Don't touch yourself until I get home, okay baby?"

Keith gave a committing groan before hanging up. Lance smirked to himself, doing his best to kill his boner as much as possible to make his walk of shame out of the bus just a little less uncomfortable.

When the bus finally pulled to a stop outside his and Keith's apartment building, Lance could barely contain himself. He noticed the driver pointedly avoiding his gaze as he leaped from the vehicle, barely covering his semi with his long shirt. He was grinning all the way up to his and Keith's apartment, receiving curious and knowing looks from the few neighbors he passed.

"Oi! Keep it down tonight, would yah?" The ill-tempered homophobe from two doors down yelled after him as he reached his door. Lance just winked at him, watching his face turn red.

"No promises, Gary. He broke our gag the last time I tried using it."

An old lady snorted from her door as she shuffled inside, along with Lance who finally managed to get his crooked key into the lock, leaving the fuming man alone in the hallway.

Lance found himself frozen to the spot before the door had even slammed shut. Keith wasn't in the bedroom, like he'd expected. Instead he was draped over the couch, legs dangling over the arms of the chair adorned with those ungodly white thigh high stockings. He was tapping away at his phone until he noticed Lance at the door.

His mouth opened with a squeak of surprise as Lance heaved him into his arms, phone slipping from his fingers.

"You are a demon." Lance groaned up at him as he carried him into their bedroom, laying him gently onto the comforter. Keith's mouth twitched smugly as Lance layered him with warmth, pressing their bodies together. 

"It's your fault for taking so long." He whispered, mouthing at Lance's collarbone, tugging Lance's shirt up and over his head, and then his own soft sweater. Lance's hand squeezed tightly around Keith's hips, one reaching up to tug at the hair tie keeping Keith's hair out of his face. His fingers brushed along Keith's cheek as his hair fell from it's restraints, splaying against the white of the pillows.

Keith's head fell back in anticipation as Lance's palm traveled up his leg, squeezing the flesh of his thigh appreciatively through the sheer lace.

"Lance- _please."_ Keith breathed pleadingly, his smaller hand tugging at Lance's wrist to bring his fingers to his entrance. On a regular occasion, Lance wouldn't have obeyed him. But the wetness against his fingers and his welcoming heat proved too powerful in their current situation (that situation being Lance, rock hard in his pants and seconds from cumming in them like he was fourteen again.)

Keith trembled as Lance slipped two fingers into him, testing the pliancy of his walls that were soaked from excess lube. Lance ever so carefully lifted Keith's hips to watch his fingers get sucked into the welcoming wetness, mouth aching with the need to dip his tongue inside. If he had his way he would shove Keith into the bed and eat him out for hours.

Instead he settled for sucking Keith's cock into his mouth, stroking him and placing wet kisses along the length. Keith's eyes squeezed shut and his hips thrust reflexively. Lance didn't even gag, making him smirk around Keith's cock even more. Keith was a decent thickness, and his black curls at the base of his cock were adorable. But compared to Lance, his length wasn’t intimidating in the least.

"Fuck... oh _fuck."_ Keith keened, thighs bracketing Lance's head and squeezing so hard he thought his head was going to explode. And honestly, if that wasn't a turn on he didn't know what was.

"Lance, Lance _please_ fuck me, I'm- ah!" Keith was cut short by a sudden stab of Lance's fingers inside of him, sending him lurching further into the pillows as his fingers tightly gripped onto Lance's hair, surprisingly soft despite all the exposure to sea water.

"You have such a pretty cock, baby boy. Look-" Lance punctuated himself by sliding his thumb over the slit, making Keith hiss, "-it's already so wet for me."

"Fu- _fuck._ Lance-" Keith was cut off by a sudden kiss that tasted like precome, both sweet and salty at the same time. He twined his fingers in Lance's hair, panting against his mouth as his fingers suddenly began to piston again.

"God you're so fucking _tight."_ Lance groaned, struggling to even reclaim his fingers from Keith's hole due to the narrowness, "How long has it been- two, three weeks? That's a long time to not get fucked, princess. Do you think you can do it?"

Keith nodded adamantly, "I-I can take it. I'll be good, I promise Lance just- _please_ fuck me." He whimpered, clenching furiously as Lance dragged his fingers from him.

"N-No, please-!"

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay." Lance whispered sweetly, sensing Keith's overwhelm, "I'll fuck you, I promise. But you need to be prepped first."

Keith's breath became softer as Lance opened the bottom drawer of Keith's nightstand, pulling out a familiar, black object that made Keith tense up the moment he saw it.

"D-Do I have to..?"

Lance leaned down to kiss Keith as he lubed up the dildo. It wasn't as big as Lance, not by a few inches, but it's length was certainly nothing to scoff at.

"You're gonna need a lot of prep if you want me to fuck you, baby boy. Your little hole is so tight you probably couldn't even take the head right now."

Keith whined as Lance pressed the dildo into his hole, keeping his palm flat against Lance's chest. Lance used his free hand to join their hands over his heart, the rhythmic thumping settling Keith a little as Lance steadily forced the silicone inside of him.

"You alright, sweet?" Lance brushed his lips over the shell of Keith's ear, feeling him shake in his embrace. It was tender, far to tender for the inevitable rough fuck Keith had in mind.

"It's too small." Keith complained, rolling his hips a little. Lance chuckled against the crook of his neck, making Keith grin as he pulled back to connect their lips.

"You're so fucking spoiled. Not everyone has a ten inch dick, you know?" Lance said smirkingly.

"Then it's a good thing I intend to only fuck _you_ for the rest of my life, isn't it?" Keith bit his lip coyly, kissing Lance's jaw sweetly.

Lance swallowed, not expecting the sudden confession in their current situation. He wrapped his arm around Keith's waist and hoisting him up into a sitting position, the dildo still half situated inside of him. Keith cupped Lance's neck with his palms, brushing his fingers over his jaw as his shins spread apart and he leaned back on the dildo.

"You wanna watch me get fucked, daddy?" Keith grinned at the twitch of Lance's hands on his waist as the name slipped from his lips, one hand reaching behind him to balance him on the bed as he rocked back onto the fake cock, using his hand on Lance's shoulder to spur him on. Lance sucked his lip into his mouth as his eyes dragged up and down Keith's body, past his dripping cock down to his thighs covered in white lace.

"Ah~ daddy i-it's _so_ good." Keith sighed, glancing up at Lance dreamily. He was startled by the heat in Lance's gaze, making his hips stutter a little in their rhythmic rocking.

"Then maybe you don't need daddy's cock?" Lance cocked his brow, slapping his hand down on Keith's ass and grabbing a handful of the pale flesh, feeling it spilling through his fingers. Keith hummed with surprise, sinking lower onto the dildo.

"N-No, I can't cum without your cock. I _need_ it, daddy."

With Keith whimpering and groaning up at him it wasn't long before Lance keened, hands guiding Keith further onto the cock. He tutted as Keith moaned, legs quivering with the effort of holding his body upright.

"You haven't even taken it all the way in, baby. I told you, I won't fuck you until you're nice and loose for me. I don't wanna hurt you, honey." Lance cupped his cheek, thumbing at his sharp cheek. Keith pouted - _pouted_ \- and Lance couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Keith slapped him lightly at the small outburst, in retaliation dropping to the base of the cock.

Lance went quiet as soon as Keith hissed in pleasure, eyes defiant and smug as he began to fuck himself back on it, Lance's hand still firmly gripping his tight ass. Losing himself for a few seconds, Lance was taken by surprise by Keith's lips on his, a sudden but welcome presence. Keith's back curved with pleasure as Lance's hand slid to hold him there.

"B-Babe-" Keith whimpered as his hips stuttered and Lance blinked, before grinning against Keith's lips. He'd stilled on top of the cock and his knees had given out, leaving him slumped against Lance's chest as he panted shallowly against him.

"Did you find your sweet spot, baby?" Lance whispered into his ear, meeting Keith's glare playfully, reaching down to press the dildo further inside of Keith, right to the base.

The noise that left Keith's lips was _ungodly,_ a whine a whimper and a moan all mixed into one. The low rumble of the sound made Lance shiver, while Keith's nails scraped at his biceps unforgivably, leaving behind telling red lines.

"D-Daddy, don't be mean." Keith groaned, helpless as Lance fucked the toy into him again and again, right against his prostate, relentless in his entreat.

"But it's so much fun~" Lance smirked as Keith slapped him lightly, hoisting him onto his lap, brushing his hair out of his face as he continued to fuck him. His mouth seemed unable to close as he breathed shallowly, lips kissed and bitten red, slick from Lance's tongue. It was like everything Lance had fantasized about having as a teenager had been combined into a single person- soft skin, round ass, pretty smile. He even loved Keith's abrasive side, especially when it came out during sex. Lance's back wasn't free of welts for weeks after those nights.

He froze when dainty fingers brushed over his neglected crotch. He'd been so preoccupied with Keith he'd forgotten about himself- how it was possible he wasn't sure. He was so hard his button was fit to burst. Keith trailed his finger over the bulge teasingly. Lance's hand around the base of the dildo paused, and Keith smirked over his shoulder.

 _"Daddy~"_ He breathed into Lance's ear, tugging at the zipper, "Daddy's cock is so hard. Do you like watching me get fucked that much?"

Lance growled, thrusting the dildo sharply inside of Keith, twisting it pointedly and making him lurch and cry out on his lap.

"P-Please, daddy. Let me see your cock, I wanna taste you, it'll feel so _good."_

"Bad boys don't get rewarded." Lance countered, teasing Keith's entrance with his thumbs. Keith released a defiant sound, using his weight to shove Lance onto his back. Lance barely had a second to recover before Keith was yanking his pants and boxers down, letting his cock spring free against his stomach.

 _"Naughty."_ Lance hissed as Keith kissed it adoringly, blinking up at him as he sucked the pulsating head into his mouth, grinning around the flesh as Lance threw his head back into the pillows. He'd already lost- Keith was spectacular at giving head, sucking and licking at just the right times. He couldn't deepthroat Lance, not all the way, at least, but he made up for it with the steady friction of his palm on the exposed flesh.

"It's so big, daddy." Keith whimpered as he pulled off to teasingly lick at Lance's base and around his balls, "Don't you wanna put it inside of me? Take me so hard I'm loose for days, I want you to be able to bend me over and fuck me whenever you want.”

Staying strong, Lance hoisted Keith up and over his lap, slapping him harshly on the ass. Keith whined huskily, eyes fiercely pointed as he gazed back at Lance.

"You're such an asshole." He groaned, earning another slap on the opposite cheek, making the dildo still shoved inside him to the base shuffle a little. Shifting so he was knelt behind Keith, Lance took hold of the base, beginning to slowly thrust it in and out of Keith again.

"Fuck- _daddy!_ I'm stretched enough, _please,_ just fuck me!"

"You've been a naughty little boy, Keith." Lance growled, "You're gonna get fucked so hard you wont be able to walk- is that what you want, baby? To be fucked like a little slut?"

Keith's reply died in his throat as Lance kissed him, his hand tilting Keith's head so he could shove his tongue into his mouth, forcing Keith's eyes to close as he moaned.

"Such a naughty little boy..." Lance groaned, lifting Keith onto his lap and finally- _finally_ \- pulling the dildo out of him. Keith was wide enough Lance could fit three fingers in easily, but he knew what Keith wanted was far bigger.

Lance dragged his finger down Keith's chest, making him whimper as he flicked his nipples with his thumb before taking hold of his cock, the head spilling out between his fingers, dribbling pre.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your cock?" Lance mused in Keith's ear directly, earning a curious glance, "It's so pretty, and fits in my mouth so well. I don't even gag when I swallow you, y'know? It's like you were made to be fucked."

Keith threw his head back in bliss, neck exposed long enough for Lance to bite into it lightly, teeth scraping against Keith's hollow throat.

"Ever thought that maybe you're so fucking big even normal sized cocks look tiny next to yours?" Keith snarled defensively, making Lance chuckle. He pulled Keith against him, his cock all of a sudden pressed against Keith's hole.

"Holy fuck- _yes,_ yes right there." Keith begged, hips rolling around in an attempt to suck Lance into his wet ass.

Lance growled, slapping his hand down on Keith's ass, "Good boys are patient. You don't want me to leave you here, do you baby boy?"

"N-No daddy." Keith huffed, head falling against Lance's shoulder. Lance pulled back, using his hand to stroke Keith's hair from his face. His cock was trapped between their chests, swollen and red and dripping. Lance almost felt bad for him.

He held up his fingers, inserting them into Keith's mouth. Keith sucked instantaneously, eyes hooded as he held Lance's wrist in place so he could easily lick and slurp at his fingers. Lance watch him tensely, throat bobbing with multiple anticipating gulps before Keith was leading his hand to the base of his cock.

"Get it nice and wet, daddy. I want you to be able to fuck me without lube."

Lance groaned as Keith stroked Lance's wet fingers and palm up and down his length, coating it in spit. When Keith deemed it wet enough he sat back, guiding Lance to his hole.

"It's okay..." Keith whispered into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe, "You wont hurt me. I want you... _please,_ daddy. Fuck me hard."

Lance snapped with a dominating snarl, nails digging trenches into Keith's hips as he sunk onto the tip of Lance's cock, mouth open with a loud groan as Lance held him tightly against his chest. The fabric of his stockings was rough against his hips as Keith pressed his thighs into his sides, using the jut of the bone to keep himself upright.

"F-Fuck, _Lance."_ Keith breathed in relief as Lance finally entered him. Lance sucked a purple mark into his neck, driving slowly up into Keith, knocking all the breath from Keith's lungs in a single gasp. He paused, worshiping Keith's chest and neck with his lips as he felt Keith's heartbeat wrapped around him.

"You're still so tight..." Lance said uncertainly against the column of Keith's throat, squeezing his ass with concern.

"It's your fault for being so big..." Keith breathed from above him, "It's fine, I just... need a sec." He panted, flexing around Lance, doing no favours for his situation, only making Lance grow harder and throb inside of him.

 _"Daddy~"_ He whined, "Stop getting bigger! You're gonna split me in half."

He chirped as Lance slapped his ass defiantly, meeting his fierce gaze with one just as fiery.

"Behave, or I'll tie you to the bed and eat your pretty little ass until you can't come anymore." Lance threatened, making Keith go lax and sink further onto him. Lance held him delicately despite the filth littering the words he spoke, assisting Keith in his descent down.

"Take your time. It's okay..." Lance soothed him as a slew of whimpers left Keith's lips, using his hand to push his hair out of the way so he could kiss him tenderly on the forehead. No matter what, Lance was always gentle with Keith when they hadn't had sex in a while, and Keith _adored_ the treatment. It made his heart flutter and his knees weak, only prompting him to lower himself further onto Lance's dick.

"Feels like I'm being pulled apart." Keith panted into Lance's ear.

"Baby if you keep talking like that I'm gonna cum inside of you before I'm even fully in." Lance warned him, nipping at his ear.

"But it's true." Keith smirked, "You're perfect Lance, and you're all mine~"

Lance gasped as Keith dropped fluidly onto him, flexing so Lance's wide base was welcomed into him without resistance. He quickly grabbed hold of Keith's back, holding him up as a wrecked cry left his lips and he fell with his head tucked against Lance's chest.

"That's it, you're doing so good baby. Look, you've taken it all in." Lance cooed.

It was then he noticed the tears dribbling onto his pecs, and he stopped short. He pulled Keith up, holding him tightly as his lip quivered.

"Baby are you okay? Are you hurt?" Lance worried over him. Keith shook his head, and it's then Lance spotted his hand curled up on his stomach. Lance shifted up a little.

 _"Aghhn!"_ Keith clawed at Lance's arms, "D-Don't-!"

"Oh, is that your special spot, baby? Did I find it?" Lance pried, seizing Keith's hips, bouncing him on top of him. Keith was practically drooling as he rode Lance, his entire body quivering from overstimulation as Lance jabbed at his prostate with the thick head of his cock- _fucking sharpshooter._

 _"La-Lance!"_ Keith stuttered as Lance forced him to ride him, the flesh of his thighs flushed red.

"Are you gonna cum, sweetheart?" Lance whispered sweetly, fisting Keith's cock in time to his thrusts.

"Ah-! Daddy _please,_ please f-fuck me!"

"Hm? But I am fucking you, baby boy?" Lance smirked, punctuating his point with a jut of his hips, hitting Keith's prostate once again.

Keith shook his head in dissatisfaction, "B-Bend me over, fuck my little hole. I want you to cum inside of me." He whispered. Lance swallowed thickly.

"Are you sure, sweetheart? I won't go easy on you." Lance vowed. Keith nodded, cracking his eyes narrowly open to look at Lance desperately, eyes watering.

"Fucking _wreck_ me, then."

Lance snarled, forcefully shoving Keith onto his stomach and thrusting into him all at once, mounting him like they were animals. Leaning down, he spat into his palm, rubbing the wetness around Keith's raw rim, licking his lips as it glistened around his cock.

"You look so beautiful, baby~" Lance praised to Keith, though he wasn't even sure if he was half-conscious anymore. He was propped up on only his elbows, back forming a perfect arch as Lance pounded into him, one hand on his ass and the other tangled in his hair.

"Lance..." Keith croaked, "P-Please..."

Lance reached beneath him, intending to lightly jerk him off until he came, but instead he found wetness already pooled beneath Keith's cock- yet it was still hard.

"Holy fuck. Keith did you _cum?"_

Keith blinked at him, eyes only half open. That look told Lance everything he needed to know as he hoisted Keith so his back was against Lance's chest. His cock stood upright, flushed with blood and dripping from his first ejaculation.

"God- sweetheart- you're so _fucking hot."_ Lance breathed, continuing to thrust up into Keith despite his rag doll-like frame. He was close- he could feel it- and feeling Keith's cum dripping onto his leg only spurred him further into bliss.

"Lance..." Keith swallowed, hand curling round to tangle itself in Lance's soft hair. He sighed softly as Lance connected their lips.

 _"Cum."_ Keith breathed, "Fill me up, baby. I’m so ready for you, see?" Lance groaned as Keith reached behind him and pulled his cheeks apart, displaying the contrast of Lance's tanned cock with his pale pink hole and red rim.

"Keith, Keith, _Keith."_ Lance panted, "I'm so close baby, I'm gonna cum inside."

"Do it, daddy." Keith groaned, "Please, please." He glanced over his shoulder, kissing Lance desperately as he finally, _finally_ felt himself being flooded with cum, prompting his second orgasm. Both their hips stuttered as Lance came deep inside of Keith, while Keith painted their sheets as white as his stockings.

"Good boy, my good little Keith. That's it, baby, I want you covered in cum inside and out." Lance breathed, dipping his fingers in some of the mess on Keith's stomach and wiping it over his abdomen and pecs.

"Your cum feels so good, daddy. So warm~" Keith hummed as Lance gently slipped out of him, his strong palms massaging Keith's lower back and asscheeks.

"Look at you. You're _dripping."_ Lance breathed against his hole, his breath cooling the cum inside of Keith a little, making him shudder.

"D-Daddy, why are you- Daddy _no!"_ Keith squirmed as Lance seized hold of his hips and buried his face in his ass, his skillful tongue gliding all around Keith's hole, erotic slurping noises littering the air around them as he licked and sucked. He pulled away with a wet smack.

"Sorry, but you taste so good, baby." Lance smirked through his apology, using his thumb to wipe a bit of his cum from his bottom lip. Keith squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his cock stirring back to life.

"Want some help with that?" Lance cocked his head with a knowing grin.

"I-I can't I can't come again I _can't-"_

"Course you can, baby. Your little cock is already getting hard." Lance countered, sliding back up Keith's body so they were face to face, cocks brushing together.

"Then you have to as well." Keith's gaze bored into him obstinately. Lance's eyes flashed playfully.

"If that's what you want~ You're too sore for me to fuck you again... but I have an idea."

Lance lifted Keith up effortlessly, turning him so he was face to face with Lance's now semi-erect cock and his ass was presented for Lance perfectly by his arched back.

"This alright?" Lance asked, but Keith was already sucking his cock into his mouth, determined to get Lance hard again. The flesh felt searing against Keith's lips but with all the excess saliva in his mouth he got it wet enough that he could begin to bob his head up and down on Lance, bracing his hips with both his hands to keep him steady.

Lance groaned against Keith's empty hole, making Keith moan despite the thick cock in his mouth, the reverberation rattling bliss up Lance's spine. Lance thrust his tongue into Keith in one fell swoop, licking up the sweet taste inside of him like nectar. His nose fit snugly in the seam of his ass as he lapped at his hole, his palms keeping Keith spread apart despite his shy clenching. His lips were wet, as was his chin but he couldn't care less with Keith wrapped up around him, melting in his mouth.

Keith popped off with a gasp- "Lance, _Lance_ I'm gonna-"

He cried out as Lance gripped onto his hair, pulling him back so he was riding Lance's face. Lance's cock slapped back against his stomach as Keith desperately chased his own release, thighs clenching around Lance's head. His back was arched, creating a tantalizing slope Lance promised himself to cum all over when he was done bringing Keith to the edge- which he now was, judging by the way Keith was fluttering around his tongue.

"Cumming, Lance I'm-" Keith gave little warning before squirting all over Lance's chest, slumping forwards to suck Lance back into his mouth, head bobbing sloppily. Lance pushed him forwards, jerking himself off a final few times before cumming over Keith's ass and lower back. Keith panted, face shoved into the pillows his hands clutched at as he let his ass fall onto the bed, Lance giving it a final squeeze before falling next to him, hand caressing the back of his neck gently.

"Jesus _fuck."_ He cursed, throwing his arm over his face as Keith blinked at him with a sleepy smirk.

"Your obsession with my ass is gonna be your downfall, McClain." Keith chuckled, shuffling so he was pressed into Lance's side, his arm draped over his stomach. Lance ran his fingers through his hair softly, making Keith purr against his chest.

"You're fucking perfect." Lance sighed, rolling round so they were chest to chest and pulling Keith against him, their damp, sweaty bodies rubbing together messily.

Keith slapped the back of Lance's head, "Oi, I need to shower you barbarian."

Lance groaned, loosening his grip around Keith's body to allow him to slip away into the bathroom. Keith had just reached the foot of the door when Lance smiled, and called out.

“Hey Keith? I love you.”

Keith turned steadily, blushing as a small, poorly hidden smile snuck onto his lips.

”Yeah, yeah. Love you too.” He batted his hand dismissively, making Lance bark with laughter as he fell back against the bed.

He winced when his arm landed in a damp puddle on the bed, standing to strip off the sheets, wiping himself down with the soiled white comforter.

Falling back onto the naked bed he pulled his phone from his jeans on the floor, opening up the group chat on instagram. He smirked, spotting a couple angry messages from Allura.

_Princessofspace: 'Keith what the fuck I told you to stop stealing my stuff.'_

_Princessofspace: 'Keith you sonuvabitch where the fuck are my stockings.'_

_Princessofspace: 'KEITH GERALD STEVE KOGANE.'_

_Princessofspace: 'At least tell me you put them to good use.'_

**Lancelot: Don't worry 'Llura. They were put to very good use ;) You're never getting them back, by the way.**

Pidgeon: U slut

_Princessofspace: 'You owe me 30 bucks.'_

theblade: Worth it. I'm gonna be limping for weeks.

Pidgeon: TMI, Keith. TMI.


End file.
